


Post Physical

by KyloReam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #putitinhux, Alien Biology, Another M. Night Shyamalan Plot Twist™, Canon Verse Kylux, Comeplay, Consentacles, Fluffy Smut, Gender Play, Impregnation Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Queer Friendly, Soft Kinky Kylux (but not Kylux Soft Kinks), Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Xeno, all the marks of a classic KyloReam fic: angst and gender and plot twists, don't worry it's a good plot twist, gender euphoria, hand holding, queer sex, xeno kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: “There’s something I need to tell you.” Hux waits a moment, locks eyes with Kylo. “You know…you know that I'm not human, right?”Kylo nods solemnly. “You mentioned that.”By all rights, Kylo should be shocked by the revelation. There’s nothing about Hux that would indicate he was anything alien. He takes a deep breath, ignoring his heightened nerves and hammering heart, continues. “The point, Ren, is that I’m not built like most human males. I also have something extra.” He waits a beat. “A cloaca.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 84 years…
> 
> This fic started as a plot bunny that I proposed to [deathstarmikkelsen](http://deathstarmikkelsen.tumblr.com/) some months ago. I couldn’t have written it without his encouragement and especially [cracktheglasses’](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/) input and encouragement. Thank you both, I owe you guys so much! 
> 
> This feels self indulgent and kind of derivative to me, but I’m posting it anyway.
> 
> Fic title and inspiration: [“Post Physical” by Pictureplane](https://youtu.be/ErLrK2_np4I), which is my soft kylux anthem.

One minute Hux is punching a key code into the doors that separate Kylo Ren’s quarters from the hallway and in the next he’s up against one durasteel wall as Kylo presses kisses across his cheeks and mouth. Kylo’s helmet is on the ground, his gloves scattered next to it, and his bare hands are working their way underneath Hux’s coat, long fingers hooking into the crooks of the coat’s armholes.

“Eager,” Hux murmurs, and there’s a smile on Kylo’s face when he kisses him next. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s our first time.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Don’t pride yourself. I sucked you off the other day.” 

“But we haven’t…"

“Yes. That.” Hux pushes Kylo’s arms out from underneath his coat. “There’s something I need to tell you.” He waits a moment, locks eyes with Kylo. “You know…you know that I'm not human, right?” 

Kylo nods solemnly. “You mentioned that.”

By all rights, Kylo should be shocked by the revelation. There’s nothing about Hux that would indicate he was anything alien. He takes a deep breath, ignoring his heightened nerves and hammering heart, continues. “The point, Ren, is that I’m not built like most human males. I have a cock and an…anus. And I also have something extra.” He waits a beat. “A cloaca.” 

Kylo’s brow furrows and he bites his lip. Don't you dare screw this up,Hux thinks as loudly as he can, and then Kylo seems to regain his composure.

"A cloaca.” He almost sounds thoughtful.

“Yes,” says Hux. “All the males of my species have one,” he adds quickly. “I can understand if it makes you uncomfortable —”

Kylo’s hand touches his shoulder and he has a half-smile, not an unkind one. “I know all about alien bodies.” His hand trails down Hux’s arm, and maybe it’s the Force or merely wishful thinking that has Hux imagining Kylo pushing reassurance into him. It continues as Kylo leads him to the bedroom, as they strip off each other’s clothes. Hux, who has always been hesitant about his narrowness, is pleased to see Kylo’s lanky muscled arms as he tugs off his undershirt.

Hux keeps his eyes on the ground as he takes off his underwear, pushes himself back onto the bed without looking at Kylo. His cock is half-hard above his flat sac, just shielding the opening beneath it. He senses more than sees Kylo squat down to its level.

"You're acting like you've never seen one in your life,” Hux says, and tries not to think of medtechs and clinical exams, lets out a shaky breath and allows himself a glance to try and assess Kylo’s expression. He can’t, not from this angle. 

"Oh, I've seen one." Kylo's hands press into Hux's thighs and trail up his pelvis. He rolls his thumb and index finger over Hux's cock, pinches it until Hux hisses. "Stars, you're wet." There's wonder in his voice as he dips underneath Hux’s sac, fingertips hovering near his cloaca. "Can I…can I touch it?” he asks, hesitantly. 

"I'd be disappointed if you didn’t —” Hux starts, but his words are caught in his throat as Kylo closes the distance. 

Kylo’s middle finger presses into him, playing at the folds as his fingers continue to rub at his cock. He moves slowly but with confidence, dragging the digit out and adding a second. He strokes along the inner walls of Hux’s cloaca, rotates his wrist and scissors his fingers, brushing along nerves inside of Hux that make his pulse spike and his toes curl.

“Oh,” he sighs.

“Oh,” Kylo repeats, smiling. He presses his fingers together, almost as if he were petting him, and it’s as if he pulled the motion and speed directly from Hux’s mind. He might have, and Hux would be fine with it. His thumb rises, plays over the base of Hux’s cock. 

The room is warm but Hux is shivering, his nipples hardening on his bare chest. He cups the back of Kylo’s head, his hair silky beneath his fingers. “Your mouth. Need your mouth.”

It’s on him in seconds as Kylo works his mouth over Hux’s shaft, licking over it before taking the length into his mouth. Hux glances down and the sight of Kylo — spit-slick swollen lips wrapped around his cock, his hand deep inside his cloaca — makes him moan. He feels his thighs starting to tremble, tries to gain control. It’s too late; Kylo’s sucking hard on his cock, tongue laving under his hood and around his head. 

“Fuck!” Hux feels himself spasm, hips jerking up as his orgasm hits. “Fuck,” he says again, his voice thick. He props himself back on his elbows, breathes in deeply as he tries to steady his shaky heart. Kylo rises from the floor, starts to take off his leggings, and Hux is fully expecting him to undress fully. Instead he straddles between his legs, unzips his leggings and tugs himself out from his briefs. It’s only then that Hux registers Kylo’s cock.

Or rather, that it isn’t a cock.

What’s in between Kylo's legs isn’t anything like what Hux remembers. It’s longer, wider at its base, flushed darker than his skin until it turns scarlet at the tip. And there are _suckers._  

It’s —

“A tentacock. You — have a tentacock,” Hux sputters, barely believing his eyes. There’s a second tentacle below the first, positioned like a scrotal sac, and Hux knows instinctively that it’s less rigid.

“Yeah,” Kylo says. He gives a small smile, chuffs in what might be embarrassment or nervousness. “You like it?”

Hux blinks. He’s never fucked anything that had tentacles, and Kylo knows that. Kylo also knows he’s wanted to, badly, for years. “Sith hells, Ren,” he says, and pushes himself up from the bed until he’s within arm’s reach of the mass. “Can I,” he starts to ask, his hand hovering in the air, but Kylo is quick to nod. 

Tentatively, he traces the back, feeling velvety-soft skin with faint but noticeable ridges that feels like it covers muscle. The suckers vary in size, little things toward the top of the cock that gradually grow in size as they travel down Kylo’s length. He holds a finger over one sucker, the pad of his finger sinking into its indentation. When he pulls away, it’s filled with pearly fluid. Hux looks up at Kylo, disbelieving.

“For me,” he finally manages to sputter. “You — if I’d known —”

Kylo laughs. “I think he likes you,” he says, taking Hux’s hand in his and guiding it over the tentacock. Hux can feel the suckers as they bump and gently pull over his palm, the slick oozing from them making Kylo’s length glisten in the dim light. Kylo leans against Hux, sighing into the touch.

Hux turns his head into the crook of Kylo’s neck. “You’re going to put that in me, right?” 

“Yeah,” Kylo groans, even as his voice cracks.

“You better get on with it,” Hux says, splaying his legs open and guiding Kylo’s cock toward his cloaca. “You’re going to stuff me with your cock, aren’t you? Gonna drag those suckers inside until my cock and cloaca are soaked?”

“You have no idea,” says Kylo, and then he pushes himself in. He doesn’t do it at once, nudges the head into Hux gently. It’s nothing like his hands, nothing like any of the toys Hux has ever used, and though the sensation is strange, it’s not unpleasant. Kylo eases in a little more, and Hux begins to feel the smallest of the suckers bump inside him.

“Yes,” he gasps, thrusting his hips as Kylo pushes in further, more suckers sliding into his cloaca. He can feel himself stretching around the cock’s ridges as it enters him and closes his eyes for a moment before a softly murmured _kriff_ brings him back to the moment. He looks down at himself and sees that Kylo’s eased his entire length inside of him. For a moment they’re frozen like this, Kylo staring at him with awe and reverence, Hux overcome by the sensation of being stretched full.

“Ready?”

Hux nods, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s agreeing to. There’s the slow drag of suckers as Kylo angles his hips back and then he thrusts in again. Hux tightens his legs behind his back, pulling them closer. Kylo feels like he was made for his cloaca. “More.” He’s expecting more movement, or faster movement.

He doesn’t expect the sensation of more tentacles.

Hux has to do a double take to make sure Kylo hasn’t sprouted more appendages as he feels slick suckers trailing up his groin and wrapping around his cock. He stares at him wide-eyed and Kylo laughs as the invisible tentacle forms a wet sleeve around his cock. Stars, his cock even feels different, longer and thicker. It’s so perfect that Hux can’t help but moan aloud, hips angling up as he pushes himself into the Force tentacles. “Yes, more!”

Kylo picks up speed again, and Hux may be imagining things but he now feels as though the tentacle inside him is wriggling on its own accord. He feels the sensation of two other tentacles trailing along his thighs, the pull of the suckers as they tease around the soft, hairless space at the juncture between his legs before dipping back toward his rear. He gasps.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare, not without —”

Kylo slows his thrusts, and the tentacles seem to slow, too, squeezing gently over Hux’s body. Kylo leans down, his hair brushing against Hux’s cheek, and nuzzles him. “I wouldn’t,” he murmurs, breath hot against his skin, “but are the tentacles really there?” 

Hux turns toward Kylo, meets his gaze. He nods.

Each tentacle seems to take on a mind of its own. One dips around the pucker in his rear, probing him with feather-light touches. One snakes up his back, arcs around him, trails invisible kisses across his chest. The one wrapped around his cock massages him, makes him feel like he’s larger than life. He feels new tentacles petting over his hair, ghosting across his lips, and if he sticks out his tongue he’s nearly positive he’d taste marine salt.

And then there’s the tentacock in his cloaca. Hux can feel it pulsing inside him, feel every rib and sucker as it bumps against him and twitches against a bundle of nerves. Kylo’s above him, his face puckered in concentration, hands braced on the bed. Hux looks at him and feels like he’s leaving his body, like he’s watching an unearthly being with dark hair and rippling muscles open up a slender (the word _gorgeous_ falls into his mind) monster, and it’s like something out of a vivid holoporn.

He barely registers that the tentacle has breached his rim before it thrusts forward, and it takes all Hux’s willpower not to convulse around it. “Oh!"

“You like that?” Hux rubs his hands over his chest and down his stomach, nods vigorously. “Gonna tell me how you feel?”

“I’m, ah, you’re all over me,” he manages. “I can feel the suckers on my skin, around my cock, inside me.” Hux rubs at his stomach, and even though he knows it isn’t distended he feels as though it is, as though he’ll look down and see the outlines of tentacles writhing inside of his organs. “I feel so full.”  

“You’re gonna be even more full,” says Kylo. “I’m gonna come in you, fuck you so hard you’re going to be bulging with come. We’re,” Kylo’s hands make their way to Hux’s stomach, “compatible, you and I. I’m getting you pregnant, Armitage, _fuck!_ ” 

“Pregnant!”

“You’re gonna be so full, s-so bulging. Gonna feel them growing in you,” he whines, voice cracking. “You’ll even — ah, you’ll even get sensitive to the Force, fuck! Because I did this to you!” Hux’s pulse is racing, every nerve in his body feels like it’s set on fire. “And then they’ll all know,” Kylo says roughly, “everyone will know I did this to you, that we’re more,  than human. More than the First Order.” 

“M-more than…?” Hux sputters back.

“Yes. More than the First Order.” Kylo’s thrusts are growing more erratic, and his hand flies to the base of his cock. “We’ll rule this galaxy ourselves, you — and me — and our alien pro —”  

It’s all too much for Hux, the words and the full-body sensation of being bound and filled with tentacles, and he feels himself spasming around Kylo’s cock, around the tentacles that grip his cock and squirm inside him. It’s one of the few times in his life that he whites out, the orgasm washing over him like a supernova explosion. When he comes to, he feels he’s wet, his cloaca’s secretions mingling with thick, hot come. Kylo’s stilled above him, panting heavily as he braces himself against Hux. The Force tentacles are gone — frankly, Hux is surprised Kylo maintained them as long as he did — and as his heart rate settles, Kylo grunts and pulls himself out, his tentacock making wet, sloppy sounds. Hux shivers, feels himself clench around nothing but the come inside him. 

Kylo’s still huffing as he lays down on the bed next to Hux, fingers working into his leggings as he yanks them off. His tentacock is still rigid, held in place at his waist through harness-briefs, and the entire length comes away as he takes off the briefs.

And now Hux can see Kylo’s cock — his actual cock, not the enormous suckered tentacock. It’s swollen, emerging between Kylo’s thick-haired thighs from under a fleshy mantle, the length glistening in the bedroom’s low light. Kylo rubs it, working the narrow shaft between his fingers, and Hux finds himself with the need to fill Kylo just as he’s been filled. He’d let him.

“Did you come yet?” Hux asks, though his heart is still pounding, his head buzzing. 

“Yeah,” Kylo says shortly, though his fingers continue to twist and pull, his middle finger dipping below the mantle. Without thinking, Hux finds himself moving across the bed. “I had your orgasms,” he protests, even as he opens his legs and Hux sprawls down, locking his hands onto the dip between Kylo’s hipbones and thighs.

“And what if I want a mouthful of your cock?” Kylo cranes his neck up; his eyes are wide and his mouth is slack and all he can do is nod vigorously.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline or his own afterglow, but Hux feels as though he’s never seen a cock as beautiful as Kylo’s. He might claim his body or his strength in the Force as a source of inner power, but to see Kylo’s cock all Hux can think of is Kylo’s self-determination and self worth. He tongues at its shaft, careful to avoid the head, before sinking down onto it. Kylo tastes wonderfully musky, more real than the tentacock, wonderful as it is, could ever be.

He’s not going to last long. Hux knows this, can feel it as Kylo pushes his hips up, writhing underneath Hux’s hands. He’s breathing heavily, free of any restraint, head thrown back and inhibitions gone. Hux drags his tongue up Kylo’s shaft before dipping under his foreskin, sucking hard on his head. Kylo shouts. 

“ _Fuck_ , Armitage, fuck _!”_ He's sobbing, and Hux finds himself pushed further onto his cock, the warm folds of Kylo’s mantle nudging at his lips and chin and the gash beneath it slick with his release. Above him Kylo groans, stiffens, and then Hux feels him spasm, his mantle fluttering underneath Hux’s mouth. He stays in place as Kylo rides out his orgasm until finally he sighs and lies boneless on the bed. Hux looks up, strokes Kylo’s thigh with the back of his hand. He feels him move, hips shifting as he props himself up on his elbows. 

Kylo looks fucked out, his face flushed and sweaty and his hair plastered against his face. He’s been taken apart, eyes slightly unfocused as he blinks at Hux. He looks radiant. 

“Thank you,” he breathes. He’s making a move to sit up, but Hux motions for him to lie back down. Kylo shakes his head, but Hux is already climbing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Kylo and kissing his shoulders, kissing his face. He’s so full of Kylo, his taste in his mouth, his come inside of him, and it’s all he could want.

“You’re a terrible actor,” Hux says some indeterminate time later. They’ve showered and cleaned each other off, and now lie back in bed in their sleeping clothes. Kylo’s arms are wrapped protectively around Hux, his breathing gentle.  

“Am not,” says Kylo as he nudges his shoulder. “I committed to being an alien.” 

“‘It’s our first time’? We’re not blushing virgins.”

Kylo huffs and turns onto his back, still for a moment. Then, peals of laughter.

“A _cloaca?_ All the words you can use, and you go with cloaca!”

Hux can feel himself blushing. “Right, because you have a better non-human anatomical term for a vagina.” 

Kylo flips over in bed. “Cloacas are also anuses. You know that.” He scratches at himself, then grabs Hux’s hand. “Wanna touch my cloaca?” he says teasingly. “Or would you prefer my front butt?"

“You’re foul,” Hux says, yanking his hand back. “Force knows how I manage to put up with you.”  

Kylo stares at him solemnly for what seems like too long. Hux swallows, observes the micro-expressions that flit across his face: calm, then doubt, then embarrassment, then something he suspects is close to affection. Hux, who is likely the sole person to see Kylo Ren smile, can’t help but feel those same pangs of fondness as he meets Kylo’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kylo says, and there’s a vein of gentleness in his voice. “Force knows.” He stretches a hand out toward Hux, only daring to bring it a fraction of the way into Hux’s space. 

Hux smiles, reaches out, and twines his fingers together with Kylo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Happy Trans Tuesday! If you couldn’t guess from the way they’re both written, Kylo and Hux are both trans male! That’s it, that’s the plot twist. 
> 
> For more angst, gender, and plot twists (and shitposts), [follow me on tumblr](http://kyloream.tumblr.com/).


End file.
